Tales of the Generations
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Love the marauders and their generation? Love the Golden Trio and their Generation? Love the next generation. Then this story may be the one for you!
1. Hide and Seek

**A/N- so this is the first of one shots that I'm gunna do, and it takes us back to the time of the marauders. I really hope you enjoy it.**  
><strong>Disclamer, I do not own harry potter :'(<br>and a big thank you to Harmony is Key for beating this for me :)**

"You owe us, Black" James Potter said to his best friend as they approached the door to Malfoy Manor.  
>"I apologize" Sirius replied bitterly.<br>"I don't want to be here either, you know, but Andromeda doesn't trust them with Nymphadora, and she's busy today. Normally I would babysit, but my dearest mother insisted that she attend the reunion, who knows why they hate Andromeda for marrying Ted"  
>"We know Sirius, we've heard this story," Remus said.<br>"Well Lily hasn't," Peter said cheerfully.  
>It was the beginning of the summer after the marauders last year at school and the Black family was having a family reunion. Sirius had begged his friends to come with him to make it more bearable.<br>As they approached the door, Sirius raised his hand to knock. Bellatrix opened the door, she was stood with her husband. "Oh look, it's the little traitor, what are you doing here, and bringing more blood traitors and mudbloods as well."  
>"Don't you dare talk about Lily" James spat.<br>"Andromeda sent me to keep an eye on Nymphadora," Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere  
>"Siri, Siri me no called Nymphadora. No call me Nymphadora." And a young girl with ice blue curls wrapped her arms around one of Sirius's legs.<br>"Sorry Dora"  
>"No Dora"<br>"Well what would you like us to call you?" Lily asked sweetly  
>"Tonks!" she shouted, throwing her arms in the air.<br>"Come on lets go play in the garden" The group of five teenagers took the child into the garden and Sirius asked "what do you want to do, Tonks?"  
>"Hide seek, hide seek"<br>"Okay"  
>Tonks ran to Remus grabbed his hand and said "My partner, mine."<br>"I get Lily," James claimed  
>"Siri on, Siri on."<br>"Okay, I'll count to 100," Sirius said, he and Peter sat on the stairs, "one... two... three..."  
>"Come on, go hide now," Tonks pulled Remus into some large rose bushes and ducked down behind them. Remus copied her. "What your name?" Tonks attempted to whisper.<br>"Remus."  
>"Wemus," Tonks tried to say "I like you, Ima call you wolfy."<br>"Why would you call me wolfy?" Remus asked gently.  
>"Because I know you're a werewolf silly," She said as if it was the most common known thing in the world. "Don't worry I no tell others, I likes you, I keep your secret."<br>"Why thank you, Dora." Remus hadn't meant to call her Dora, and he waited for her protest but it never came.  
>"Do the pretty girl, Siri, Jam, and the short boy know what you are?" Remus assumed Jam was James he had most likely met the girl before considering Sirius babysat for her and he lives with James at this moment in time.<br>"Yes they do, so you can use your nickname around them."  
>"Good, because I like your name from me," she said<br>They played hide and seek until Tonks was tired, becoming close to Remus she refused to leave his side and fell asleep in his arms. When they were sure they could talk without waking her Sirius and James began taunting him.  
>"Looks like our Moony here has an admirer Prongs."<br>"Don't you mean our Wolfy, Padfoot."  
>"Leave Remus alone," Lily defended "She's young and the way you're taking it is so wrong. I mean come on she's five."<br>"Her speech is terrible for a five year old," Remus mumbled to himself.  
>"But our Tonks has a little crush," Sirius said<br>"Or you could put it as his Dora. I mean, he's the only one who's allowed to call her that," James added sniggering  
>"Yes, but she will have to increase her speaking skills," Sirius mocked "I mean, come on, his little sister was forming perfect sentences by age one, Tonks is way behind her."<br>"Will you two pack it in?" Remus pleaded, as Tonks shifted in his arms so her ear was pressed against his heart.

**If you enjoyed this come back next time for a next generation one shot :D  
>Please Review, even if you didn't like it, I'm all for constructive criticism, but please don't be mean just to be mean. <strong>


	2. Second Best

**Hey, I have the second one shot Hope you enjoy,**  
><strong>Sadly I still dont own Harry potter<strong>  
><strong>And thank you again to my Beta SeverusandHarryismyOTP (same Beta different name) <strong>

Lily and Hugo were best friends, which was why he wasn't surprised when Lily dragged him up to her room, the second he entered the Potter household, on a particularly cold winters day.

"I need help," she said simply, no further explanation than that.

"With what, my dearest Lily?" Hugo inquired.

"I have a date tomorrow," she said hurriedly, starting to pace back and forth.

"And you want me as a human shield for when you inform your dad, James and Albus, right?"

"Actually, I wanted help choosing what to wear," She said defensively, "but I may need a shield when they find out who it is," she added in a more worried tone.

"Why, who is it?" Hugo asked, sitting down on the bed. Lily began to pace faster.

"Well, that's the thing, um…" Lily paused and took in a deep breath, "well it's," she paused again, "It's-Scorpius-Malfoy," she said in a rush so Hugo could barely hear her.

"Lily Luna Potter, your dad is going to flip. Not to mention James and Albus. You know as well as I do that Albus and Scorpious hate each other. They hate each other, Lily."

"I know, Hugo, I know!" Lily shouted throwing her arms in the air, however she continued to pace. Suddenly she stopped pacing and just stopped, Hugo didn't say a word, he knew Lily well enough to know she was thinking and she'd bite his head off if he even tried to say anything. "Please be there when I tell them, please," she pleaded giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will, Lily. I would have even if you told me not to, silly girl, you should know that by now, I mean we've been best friends since we were seven and were in fourth year now" Hugo told her.

"I know, I'm just really scared," she admitted.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for them to come back from…" Hugo paused for a moment, "where are they anyway?"

"At the Quidditch match, mum has to write a report on it for the prophet," Lily said.

"Cool, who's playing?"

"Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannons, I'm surprised you didn't know that, being such a big Cannons fan," Lily laughed.

"Come on, even the Harpies are better than the Cannons, I really don't get dads obsession with them," Hugo complained.

"Don't insult the Harpies, they're brilliant," Lily defended, "To be honest I thought they'd be back by now, it is getting dark and they'll be running rings around the Cannons."

"Come on Lils, the last time they were any good was when Aunt Gin was seeker. Everyone says the team went downhill when she retired.

"But you haven't seen our new seeker. She's fantastic," Lily informed him.

"Since when do you have a new seeker?" Hugo asked a confused look on his face.

"Well it hasn't really been announced yet, but our old one got pregnant and she decided to just retire, like mum did when she decided to be a mum so we had to find a seeker really quickly, luckily the captain new a really good seeker, she's excellent!" Lily boasted.

"So what do you want to do before your family get back." Hugo asked to change the subject, Lily could boast about her Quidditch team for hours on end, and Hugo didn't need that argument again for a long time, last time they had it Lily became uncharacteristically violent, well only when they were both alone, when other people were involved she was very diplomatic.

"How about watching the stars?" She asked, Lily loved to lay in her back garden as it started to get dark so she could watch the stars, unsurprisingly to everyone who knew Lily. Her favourite class at school was Astronomy and everyone knew she was going to pass her astronomy OWL with flying colours next year, not that she believes she can. Lily's the kind of girl who's an all-rounder, she's beautiful, an amazing quidditch player, unbelievably smart in all her subjects and a social butterfly.

"Sure, let's go," She was nervous and Hugo knew that watching stars would help clam her. He stood up and went to her wardrobe to get the deep blue picnic blanket which Lily had specifically acquired to use whilst watching stars, he then took her hand and they walked out to the garden. Hugo spread the blanket on the ground, Lily got on it first and laid down, Hugo took the space next to her. They laid there for what felt like hours to Hugo but mere seconds to Lily before the rest of the Potter's, Ron Weasley and Teddy Lupin got back from the quidditch match, laughing and joking (Ron wasn't joining in with the laughter, a sure sign that the Cannons had Lost).

As they walked passed Hugo and Lily, Ginny said "Come inside you two, it's getting cold out." Hugo stood up and stretched before offering his hand to Lily to help her up. When she stood up she clung to Hugo's hand, he knew she wasn't going to let go until it was over and she'd told them. "Are you okay sweetie, you look kind of pale," Harry said as they walked through the door.

"What are you doing here, Hugo?" Ron asked afterwards.

"Just came to see Lily, dad," Hugo answered

"I have to tell you guys something," Lily said in a small voice.

"What is it Lils, can't be so bad, don't look so scared," James said ruffling her hair.

She slowly walked to the sofa, pulling Hugo along behind her, she sat down slowly, and Hugo sat next to her. Everyone seemed to crowd around them, "I'm going on a date tomorrow" she said simply.

"Well why do you look so scared about telling us that sweetie, you know we'd understand, with all the girls James brings home we were surprised it took you that long to be honest," Harry grinned.

Albus who hadn't moved since she spoke, where as everyone else looked relived, he knew his sister and he knew she didn't get worried for no reason. "Lily, who are you going on the date with?" he asked, seriously.

"Please, don't be mad," she looked at Albus, it was mainly aimed at him.

Albus was hit with the realisation of who his little sister was going to go on a date with, "Lily, please tell me it's not who I think it is. Lily, tell me it's not Malfoy," She gave him an apologetic look, "Lily! He's scum, he'll use you. Please just stay away from him."

"Now Albus, please don't shout at your sister like that," Ginny chimed in, she was the only one that didn't look angry or disgusted with her.

"Please, mum, can Hugo stay the night?" she asked, all she wanted to do was run to her room and curl up in her covers and have her best friend comfort her.

"If it's okay with Uncle Ron," she said simply, he replied with a nod, Lily pulled Hugo upstairs as fast as she could go. When they closed the door she burst into tears.

"They hate me now," she cried, Hugo pulled her into a hug and patted her back to try and calm her down. He sat her in the bed and went back to the wardrobe and pulled out a small blue teddy, which had been named teddy because Teddy gave her it when she was three years old, it was her version of a comfort blanket. By time he got back to the bed, Lily had moved across so there was room for him to sit next to her. He climbed into the bed next to her, handed her the teddy and put his arm around her, she clung to the teddy and cried into Hugo's shoulder.

About half an hour later, when Lily had started to calm down, Ginny came in to the room carrying a tray. "I thought you two would be hungry, so I brought you some food and butterbeer," she said placing the tray on Hugo and Lily's legs.

"Thanks, Aunt Gin," Hugo said.

"Yea, thanks mum," Lily added.

"No problem you two, and Lily, there not mad at you, not Teddy, not Uncle Ron, not James, not your dad, not even Albus, and he's sorry he reacted like that," Ginny said to her daughter, though she knew that Lily would need to hear it from them before she believed it.

Ginny left the two to eat and went to join everyone else downstairs who were tucking in to their meal (with the exception of Ron who was getting ready to go home). "How is she?" Teddy said the second he saw Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

"Still upset, you know Lily, she won't believe it unless she hears it from the person themselves.

"I'll go talk to her now, and then I've got to go, Hermione will have dinner ready soon," Ron said, and quickly and went upstairs. He was gone before five minutes, then he came back down, he said a quick good-bye and left. Everyone else ate silently, when Lily was upset the emotion swept through the entire house and people couldn't help but be upset as well, especially when they were the cause of it. As James and Harry finished their dinner first they went up to see Lily next.

Only Harry came back downstairs, "James is setting up the spare bed in his room, so Al you're in there tonight and Teddy has your room."

"Why does Teddy always have my room?" he complained, before turning to Teddy and saying, "No offense."

"None taken," Teddy replied.

"Teddy get's your room because aside from Lily's yours is the cleanest. Would you really put a guest in James's room?" Harry reasoned with Albus.

"Good point," Albus said.

Albus and Teddy finished eating not long after that conversation, "Want to talk to Lily together or separately?" Teddy asked.

"Together, in normal circumstances she would care most about your opinion of her, but now I think we're kind of even, since I'm the one she thinks is most mad," Albus said thinking about it. So they stood up and walked to Lily's room silently.

Teddy knocked on the door before they went into the room. To no one's surprise Lily had only just started eating her chocolate cake, where as Hugo had finished completely, "Hey Lils," Teddy said.

"I'm sorry Lily, sorry I reacted the way I did, if you like Scorpious then I trust your judgement. You haven't been wrong about this kind of thing yet," He smiled, referring to the time that Lily had forced him to ask out Marie Thomas, Dean Thomas's daughter who the potter's spent quite a bit of time with and Al had had a crush on for about two years before Lily put her foot down and made him ask her out. "I'm going to make sure James isn't booby trapping my bed, see you in the morning sis, and seriously, I'm not mad," he said before leaving the room, leaving Lily, Teddy and Hugo alone.

"Are you mad with me?" Lily asked Teddy in a small broken voice.

"Of course not Lily, I wouldn't have come up if I was. I could never be mad at you. I'm happy for you Lily, as long as you're happy, I'll always be happy for you, you know that," He said, as he was speaking she finished her chocolate cake, "I'll take the tray down and let you two sleep. Good night."

Lily waited until he left the room and said, "I'll never truly be happy with second best, but the best is taken."

Hugo stayed silent, he had been the only person to hear Lily's biggest secret.

Secretly Lily loved Teddy with all her heart and before he fell for Victoire she had hoped that when they were older maybe, just maybe they could have had something, it's not like anyone would be opposed to the age difference, because of the age difference there was between Teddy's parents...

**Okay hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think. I dunno what the next one will be about I think I wanna do some thing on Harry's era next **


	3. Otter

**Hello Lovely readers, as you can see I have a new chapter for you! I would like to say a big thank you to Serendipity10 for reviewing and for the message with the advice I appreciate it! and another thank you SilverPotion205 for betaing me (again same beta different name)  
>I hope you like this chapter!<br>also I must mention that I do not own Harry Potter!**

Hermione rubbed her belly gently as she poured out food for Crookshanks. She was 5 months pregnant and rubbing her belly often soothed her. Right now she was very worried about her cat, he hadn't been well the past couple of months and usually stayed inside, but when he did leave the house he was never gone for more than a ten minutes. It had been two hours since she let him out, when she got home from work. She wanted to go out and look for the cat, however, she was conflicted; Ron, her husband, was due home from work (well actually he had been due home an hour and a half ago, but being an Auror he was hardly ever on time when it came to coming home), and she didn't really want to worry him. If she wasn't pregnant, she would have gone straight out and looked for her cat, Ron seemed to think she was very vulnerable now that she was pregnant.

She remembered last time she went out before he got home. It had only been to the shop to pick up some milk because they were out. When she got home he came out of nowhere and almost knocked her out of the door whilst wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug that rivaled that of Molly Weasley's. "I only went out for milk," she'd giggled at him. She then got some panicked rambles from Ron about how worried he had been. Since then she didn't leave the house before Ron got home for his sanity's sake.

Hermione smiled at the memory.

The door opened and Ron walked in, he immediately looked around for her, with a look of anxiety on his face that he lost the second he saw her. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

"C-c-c-crookshanks," she managed to stutter out, "He, he, he, he hasn't come home!" she cried and threw herself into his arms, tears escaped her eyes. Ron patted her lightly on the back, trying to sooth her.

"Let's go look for him," Ron removed her arms from around him, and took one hand in his. He pulled her outside into the diming light. It didn't take them long to find the large ginger cat. He was at the bottom of the garden, curled up in a ball. Hermione fell to her knees beside the cat, he had been her companion since she was 13 years old. She slowly put her hand on his back, he didn't move, but his body was still warm. Tears flowed from her eyes, she didn't even bother trying to stop, she knew she wouldn't be capable of stopping. She had just lost her pet, and she loved him dearly. Ron knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shaking body, this was a slight comfort to her, but not much of one.

Ron tried to lift her to take her inside but she wouldn't move. "No, no, no, no, no!" She shouted, "We can't leave him out here! We can't!" She broke down in fresh floods of tears. Ron removed his arm from her, Hermione barely noticed. She didn't notice him come back nor did she notice the soft sound of a shovel digging into the ground or the soft sound of dirt hitting the floor. Ron knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw he had dug a grave for Crookshanks (In the muggle way, like Harry had done for Dobby, this almost made her smile but not quite). She picked up the cat and gently placed him in the grave, she conjured a rose with an orange flower to represent the cat's ginger fur and placed it on top of him, before Ron filled in the grave. She then conjured another rose and placed it on top of the grave, afterwards she conjured stones in the shapes of letters that spelled out his name and placed them at the head of the grave. She then decided to sort out the rest in the morning.

She looked at the grave, it wasn't her best magic, there were lots of flaws in the stones, but that was to be expected considering how heartbroken she was. "Come on," Ron said, pulling her up from the floor and wrapping his arm around her waist and walked her inside. She rested her head on his shoulder and let more tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginny and Harry came to visit with James and new born Albus, unaware of what had happened the previous night. James came in and looked around the house for a while before pulling on Hermione's trousers and saying "Where cat?" the one year old had not yet managed to say Crookshanks. At the question Hermione began to cry. "Don't cry!" James exclaimed suddenly, the one year old didn't like to think he had made people cry.<p>

"It's okay James, Aunt Hermione's Just being silly."

Ron came up behind Harry and Ginny and whispered what happened to them. Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm sympathetically.

Ron who had watched Hermione mope around all morning, had had an idea to cheer her up, he whispered something to Harry before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ron came back a few hours later, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny where sat around the dinner table drinking tea, Albus and James were both asleep, James on the sofa, Albus in Ginny's arms. Ron came in and placed a wicker cat basket in front of Hermione.<p>

She looked at Ron and then looked at the basket, she opened it and pulled out a small ginger kitten, she smiled at it then hugged Ron, and "For me?" she asked.

"Of course for you, silly, he's named Otter," He said, "you know, after your patronus."

**I think I'm going to do a story on Teddy next! So if you love Teddy you'll love the next one (I hope!) But first I have mad a promise to update another story but I will update ASAP (and since I have a rough draft of the next one it won't be too long until I update!)  
>Reviews are always welcome along with any suggestionsadvice (thank you again to Serendipity10 (go check out her work people, it's siriusly awesome))**


	4. What he Inherited from his Father

**I know another chapter soo soon! another thanks to my beta SilverPotion205!  
>I dont own harry potter, I am not that lucky...<br>I hope you enjoy this one all about Teddy Lupin!**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, quite happily reading a book, when the shouts of Filch came from outside her door, "Student in the corridor! Student in the corridor!" Minerva sighed, and had the quick thought of asking him to retire. He came crashing through the door, "Student in the corridor!" he shouted again.

Minerva McGonagall glared at the man, before saying, "and would this student have; a wolf's nose, ears, and tail?" Filch opened his mouth to reply, but Minerva carried on speaking, "because if so, then it is perfectly fine, because that is Teddy Lupin, the same Teddy Lupin that wonders the corridors every full moon."

"Oh, yes ma'am, sorry ma'am, it must have slipped my memory, ma'am," he mumbled, leaving the office. Minerva rolled her eyes and went to the door, and sure enough, Teddy was walking down the corridor. Wolf nose, ears, and tail where there, he had also lost the electric blue hair he always had, and the red eyes with gold flecks were gone (he claimed the eyes were to show his Gryffindor pride). Instead he had mousy brown hair and blue eyes. In Minerva's opinion, he looked like Remus but with Nymphadora's hair and eye colour (she knew this from the brief period that she couldn't control her appearance).

Minerva remembered receiving several letters about what Teddy did on the full moon, One from Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, her's wasn't very informative, it was just saying she shouldn't punish him for being out of the common room on a full moon. Harry's, Teddy's godfather, was slightly better, it informed her that Teddy sleep walked on a full moon. The next she got from Luna Lovegood, this was a surprise to Minerva, but apparently (as the letter informed her) she use to babysit for him when he was young, all Luna's said was 'there's a little bit of wolf in him', Minerva didn't really understand that one. Until, of course, she got Ginny's letter, which explained everything in full detail, how Teddy sleep walked on a full moon, changing his appearance to something more wolf like, and how they suspected it was what he had inherited from his father. She watched Teddy go past, she knew where he was going, like he always did, he was going to the forbidden forest.

* * *

><p>Next morning Teddy woke up in a clearing in the forest, he was use to this, but on this particular morning something caught his eye. A small stone was shining in the bit of sun that had come through the branches of the trees. He looked at it, which he thought was crazy, it was just a stone after all, but something drew him to it. He picked it up off of the cold hard floor, on closer inspection he saw a symbol he knew all too well, this was not a normal stone, he recalled stories his godfather had told him about this stone, and Teddy knew what it could do, he knew how dangerous it could be. Regardless of this knowledge he put the stone in his pocket, stood up, and brushed himself off, before going to the castle.<p>

On the walk up he couldn't help but wonder if he should use the stone, he wouldn't be stupid with it, of course, just quickly use it. The idea of seeing his parents for the first time was tempting, but it wouldn't be right, and it could drive him mad. He didn't think that was worth it. He vowed to himself as he approached the school doors that he would never use the stone, unless it was a very good reason (like the one Harry had when he used the stone).

He went inside to find Victoire waiting for him with his school bag, this was an arrangement they had had since Victioire came to the school in Teddy's second year (he was now in his forth), "Teddy, you still have ears, a tail and a wolfs nose," Victoire giggled, Teddy mentally cursed himself, recently he had gained a crush on Victoire, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her. He quickly changed his appearance, "Um, Teddy, you still have brown hair and blue eyes," Victoire mentioned quietly. Teddy tried to change his hair to blue and his eyes to red and gold, but he just couldn't do it. He supposed the stone was playing on his mind affecting his ability to change his appearance.

Teddy took his bag and they went into the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Minerva was sat at the staff table when Teddy came in with Victoire. She found it highly unusual when he didn't have his hair blue, she couldn't tell what colour his eyes were but she suspected they were still blue. She wondered why he still looked like that.<p>

**I have no clue what comes next... Maybe a Founder's one but I dunno what do you think? **


	5. A Letter Home

**Really sorry this took so long to post, I had it finished weeks ago but my Beta's been busy so I didn't get the corrections until today! So here it is, I know I was talkin about a Founders chapter next but I ended up doing Next Gen. This ones all about Dominique. So here it is! Hope you enjoy  
>Oh and I am very sorry about my French, I had to use google Translate... <strong>

Chère maman,

Je m'amuse tellement à l'école. Je suis tellement content que je suis venu ici!

Cousine Aurore prend soin de moi, vraiment bien. Je sais que papa voulait me faire aller à Poudlard, comme il l'a fait. Mais j'aime tellement Beauxbâtons.

Dites-Louis et Victoire me manquent charges, et si on vous demande de lire la lettre à eux, juste leur dire d'arrêter d'être paresseux et apprendre le français comme je le faisais.

Les leçons sont amusantes. J'aime les charmes de la meilleure; transfiguration est amusant aussi, et la défense contre les Forces du Mal est tellement amusant! Je ne suis pas trop bon dans les potions, j'ai accidentellement brûlée la fille à côté de moi la dernière leçon, je me suis excusé à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'a pardonné encore. Si je suis honnête avec vous, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera jamais.

Madame Maxime dit que je suis un gingembre, à poils courts, une version de vous, qui m'a fait rire, elle a également évolué à-dire, «vous avez une personnalité de votre tante Gabrielle."

Je continue à lire les lettres de retour à l'anglais, et tout le monde est tellement étonné de voir à quel point je peux parler anglais, même si la plupart d'entre eux parlent anglais aussi. Certains viennent de petits villages, de sorte qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Mon meilleur ami (son nom est Nadia) ne peut pas parler anglais. Pourrait-elle s'il vous plaît venez à notre séjour d'une maison? Nous aurions tellement de plaisir à jouer avec Lou et Vic!

Beaucoup d'amour,

Dominique

Dominique started to read the letter aloud, in English...

"Dear Mum,

I'm having so much fun at school. I'm so glad I came here!

Cousin Aurore is looking after me, really well. I know dad wanted me to go to Hogwarts, like he did. But I love Beauxbatons so much.

Tell Louis and Victoire I miss them loads, and if they ask you to read the letter to them, just tell them to stop being lazy and learn French like I did.

Lessons are fun. I like charms the best; transfiguration is fun too, and Defence Against the Dark Arts is so much fun! I'm not too good at potions, I accidentally burnt the girl next to me last lesson, I apologized over and over, but I don't think she's forgiven me yet. If I'm honest with you, I don't think she ever will.

Madame Maxime said that 'I'm a ginger, short haired, version of you,' that made me laugh, she also moved on to say, 'you have your aunt Gabrielle's personality.'

I keep reading letters back in English, and everyone's so amazed at how well I can speak English, even though most of them can speak English too. Some come from small villages, so they can't. My best friend (her name is Nadia) can't speak English. Could she please come to our house one holiday? We'd have so much fun messing around with Lou and Vic!

Lots of love,

Dominique"

Dominique always wrote her letters in French when she was at school, this was because when she wrote letters in English she would write school work in English too, she was suppose to write and speak French in all lessons. This was to be expected, it was, after all, a French school. She read them in English afterwards because she was homesick and speaking English made her feel better.

" N'êtes-vous pas fait avec cette lettre encore, Dom?" She turned around to face Nadia, she was asking if Dom was done with her letter.

"Presque, j'ai juste besoin de l'envoyer. Avez-vous vu lutin?" Dom said, it meant 'Almost, I just need to send it off. Have you seen Pixie?' Pixie was Dominique's pet owl, she'd got her in a small French wizard town, the same place her mum got her school supplies, Dom had insisted that if she was going to a French school, she had to get all her supplies from France. She got her wand from a small wand makers, whereas all her cousins got there's from Ollivanders, and anyone who hadn't yet got theirs was going to Ollivanders, the only exception was Louis, who wanted a French wand so he could have something English (Hogwarts) and something French (The wand). He was the only child of the three that didn't favour one side of their heritage more than the other, Victoire was very English and Dominique was very French, Louis was only more English because he didn't speak French, but he didn't favour one or the other. They were all different because they all idolized different people, Victoire was a complete daddy's girl, so she preferred the English side, to please him. Louis was neither a mummy's or daddy's boy so he was quite happy with loving both the French and English blood in him. Dominique on the other hand wasn't a mummy or daddy's girl, she did however idolize her aunt Gabrielle, who was proud of being French.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé," Nadia apologised, for not seeing Pixie anywhere. Dominique looked at her friend, she was a pretty girl, and she would have looked more beautiful, if she wasn't always stood next to Dominique, the fact that she was part Veela made her prettier than the average girl. Nadia had thick dark hair, which went down to her waist, she usually had a wave of curls, however, she had it in a braid tonight. Dominique had short, fine hair, the same colour as her dad's.

Dominique turned to Nadia and said, "Vous allez à un dîner, je te rejoindrai quand j'ai envoyé ma letter," Nadia left for dinner, like Dominique had told her to, whilst she waited for Pixie to come back, so she could send her letter.

Dominique paced the room for a while; she picked up her wand (13inch, rosewood, Veela hair, Surprisingly Swishy, good for charms work), she twirled it in her fingers. She did this when she was getting inpatient.

The tawny owl eventually came flying through the window, "hey Pix, where have you been?" Dom asked the bird, who simply looked at her, "Take this to mum for me," she handed the bird the letter, and she flew off instantly. Dom felt sorry for the bird, not because she had to fly to England, but because she had to deal with Louis when she got there. Louis had a weird habit of chasing Pixie around the house, he'd done it even before she went away to school. Dom giggled at the thought of Louis chasing the poor bird around.

Once Pixie was out of sight, she turned round and went to go find Nadia.

**Hope you enjoyed that... If you want to read something else about Dominique and how I see her then go look at 'Ice Princess' It's set when she's older and I like it better than this, then there's abother one that connects to that one, but it's not about Dominique.  
>And sorry again about the French<br>Thank you to my beta SilverPotion205  
>And before I forget to mention it, I dont own Harry Potter at all.<br>See you guys next time for the next installment of Tales of the Generations! **


End file.
